This invention relates to a seasoning sprayer, particularly to one easy to handle, and controllable in its quantity to be prayed out for use.
From olden days not recorded in history, human beings have been cooked food for eating, and seasoning is indispensable in cooking to make food palatable enough, with natural fishy or gamy flavor gotten rid of so as to be easily accepted in our mouth. And the volume of seasoning have to be adjusted to suit to personal taste, for example, in baking meat, ready-made seasoning sauces such as baking sauce, soybean sauce, vinegar, oil, etc. are commonly used and is coated on meat with brushes. But sauce on a brush is hard to control in its quantity to be coated on, resulting in unbalanced seasoning on meat. In addition, too excessive sauce may drip down from meat, wasting sauce in baking, and may be liable to stick on a hand of a person, with potential danger of scalding hands on a fire.